sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Henry
Name: Alex Henry Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Violin (playing), Music (listening), Theatre (watching) Appearance: Alex stands at an average five feet, eight inches tall and weighs just in the normal range at 130 lbs. He is healthily slim with a long, narrow face with a small, pointed nose, a pointed, slightly angular chin and slightly narrower than normal eyes which give him the appearance of always squinting or making it look as if he is always examining something. He has short, light brown hair, naturally pale skin and green eyes covered by oval lens glasses. He has long fingered hands, the left of which is a little calloused and toughened from years playing a stringed instrument. Alex usually wears dark t-shirts – usually running the spectrum of browns, greys and blacks with various designs – and blue jeans. His casual footwear is most often an old pair of converse trainers and it will remain that way until they completely fall apart or he outgrows them. His glasses are wire rimmed but otherwise unremarkable; his spare set is kept in a brown case designed to look like leather. Biography: Alex grew up in a small home with his single mother, Beth, his father having left before he was even born. He was not wanting for a father figure however as his grandfather on his mothers side, George, lived with them for much of his young life, having moved in with them soon after Alex was born to help raise him, his grandmother having died some years previously. His grandfather was a great influence on him during his developing years, the family patriarch mostly staying at home to look after him while his mother worked to support them. From his grandfather he acquired his love of music, mostly classical pieces; those of the piano and violin being particular favourites of his. This culminated with George buying Alex a cheap, old violin from a pawn shop in town for Alex’s seventh birthday. George passed away two years later and it was around this time that Alex retreated away from other people, his school friends and even his mother, and began to practice the violin more fervently where before it had just been a hobby. During his early school life and in middle school Alex did not stand out much; he made a few friends, stayed out of trouble and earned decent marks in class. He showed a particular aptitude for English and, of course, music and achieved passable marks in Maths. He is not very good at most other subjects including science or history, and has always been terrible at physical pursuits; he is quick, but clumsy and uncoordinated, as well as not being very strong. His poor vision has also proven to be a problem in the past as well; it is not that bad though his eyesight is blurred enough that he cannot discern one person from another. Some less than sporting individuals actually try to knock his glasses off during activities; because of this he has taken to carrying a spare pair in his backpack just in case something more unfortunate happens to them. Alex has always been a quiet person, even before his grandfather died, preferring to listen rather than to speak; he uses his words sparingly and only when necessary. The only exception to this is when he is speaking about music, especially classical, when this happens Alex opens up and he begins speaking more passionately and with more mirth than you would usually see from him. Not much changed for him in high school, grades wise, aside from a gradual increase in marks for his music classes countered by an almost equivalent decrease in his science test results. Upon entering high school he also discovered Alderbrook’s theatre group and found an instant passion for it. He was never very inclined towards acting but he very much enjoyed watching the performances and regularly could be found watching practices if he had nothing else to do. It was here where he made most of his friends, being a regular fixture he was able to meet and interact with most of the theatre group, being at least familiar with almost all of them. It was here that he finally got to show off his years of musical practice as well as, Alderbrook being a small place and musical talent being rare enough as it is, he was often brought into the theatre to play in the music pit during productions. Having an ear for music to begin with he was also sometimes asked, or volunteered, to assist with composition or sound direction as well. Aside from this Alex mostly spends his free time with friends, letting their activities be dictated by them; whether it be going to the movies, watching Alderbrook’s sports teams average performances or just hanging out. Advantages: Alex has dextrous fingers from playing an instrument which tends to give him fine control over his hand movement. He has also proven to be quite quick and nimble in general as well, fast reaction time, though he lacks the coordination to make full use of this. Disadvantages: Alex is somewhat hindered by below average strength and a clumsiness that tends to prevent him from doing anything truly physical. His poor vision could also be a factor should anything happen to his glasses and he is not able to reach his second pair. Designated Number: Male Student #7 ---- Designated Weapon: Inner-tube Conclusion: Aw, this boy ain't gonna last very long. Weak, clumsy, and needin' eye wear? Not sure how much use that inner-tube would be either - not too many places fer a swim. I 'spouse he could go river raftin'. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Inner-tube (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alex, in chronological order *Open Grave *Bruised Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alex. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters